


C'mere

by stevierogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, bucky loves memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevierogers/pseuds/stevierogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's just done showering when he hears Bucky howling for him. Whatever could James B. Barnes be howling for Steve about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mere

The hot water cascaded down Steve’s back as his muscles released the week’s tension. He gave out a slight moan at the sensation, thankful tomorrow would be Saturday. Although they weren’t dispatched for any missions, he and Bucky were tasked with training the new recruits. 

Don’t get him wrong, he liked helping out the new kids, but every now and then at least one of them would crack a patriotic grandpa joke at him and Bucky, to which Bucky would burst out laughing and Steve would roll his eyes (and smile a little bit, he  _ does _ find the grandpa jokes funny, but there’s no way in hell he’s gonna let them know that).

Lathering the shampoo in his hands, he began washing, as Bucky described it, his gorgeous, soft, fluffy, majestic, beautiful, paradigmatic, fuckin’ perfect blonde hair. He washed it thoroughly before rinsing it off, moaning at the feeling of hot water on his stressed out scalp.  _ You’re balding, old man,  _ the recruits would’ve told him. He chuckled.

Lying on the bed in their shared bedroom, Bucky was scrolling on his phone, waiting for Steve to finish his shower. He’d already cleaned himself,  _ well _ , physically, at least. There was still a plethora of filthy thoughts just peeking out from the depths of his mind. Right now, though, he was more focused on the glorious realm of the internet.

Steve had now just turned the water off, and is now drying his gorgeous, soft, fluffy, majestic, beautiful, paradigmatic, fuckin’ perfect blonde hair with his towel.  
“Steve!”   
He stopped ruffling his hair for a moment, feeling as if he’d heard his name. When no one said anything more, he continued his ruffling.   
“STEVEN!”  
Okay, now he was sure someone was calling his name. Wrapping his towel around his (still wet) waist, he became as quiet as possible.  
“STEVEN GRANT ROGERS! COME HERE!”

He bolted out the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges. Bucky had called for him, his voice was shrill and breaking; to Steve it could only mean one thing:  _ Bucky was in trouble.  _ He stood by the doorway, one hand keeping the towel around his waist from falling, the other ready to punch and take someone down. 

What he saw, though, was far from what he’d expected.  
Bucky was lying on his back, clutching his rib cage, his phone beside his head. He was laughing his fuckin’ ass off, tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. His knees were slightly bent, trying to contain his laughter but failing miserably.

Steve had never been more confused in his life.

“Buck? What is it?”  
He let his guard down, taking a step closer to where bucky lay. Bucky opened his tear filled eyes for a moment to look up at him, before breaking out into hysterical laughter once again.

Bucky had just opened his eyes to a dripping wet, bewildered Steve Rogers, clutching onto his towel for dear life out of fear it would fall. But at this point, Steve was a little worried for Bucky, because what the hell was he laughing so damn hard at?  
  
“Buck?” He sat down next to a still laughing Bucky. “What happened?”  
“Th-  _ haha-  _ the-  _ h-h-ha-  _ m-  _ h-h-haha- ha,” _ Bucky was barely able to produce coherent speech.  
“Bucky, calm down. What is it?” Steve was seriously worried for him now.  
“Th-the-  _ h-ha-  _ the- m-  _ ha-h-h-  _ m-me- _ memes- _ ”  
“The what?”  
“T-th-  _ h-h-ha-h-  _ the m-  _ memes _ -”  
“The  _ memes _ ?”

Bucky nodded while cramping from all his loud, maniacal laughter.  
“What the hell is a meme?”  
Bucky laughed even more, if that was even possible.

Aware of his defeat, Steve sighed and rolled his eyes humorously as he went to dry off and get dressed while waiting for his fuckin’ dweeb of a boyfriend to relax a little.

After nearly 10 full minutes, Bucky finally relaxed enough to be able to form coherent speech. Steve plopped down on the bed next to him, still shirtless but now wearing a pair of sweatpants.   


"So, ready to explain to me what a meme is?”  
Bucky put on a shit-eating grin and shimmied into Steve’s strong arms, phone in hand. He was still silently giggling, unable to get those hilarious shitposts out of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this is my first shot at fluff, so it's really short. but hopefully I'll be able to write longer fluffier fics in the future <3  
> please let me know if there are any mistakes!!
> 
> thanks to @steviebucky on twitter for the prompt!!


End file.
